You're My Star
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy Bolton. He was her star. She didn't know how true that was going to be.
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Star**

**Chapter One**

The waves rippled against the sandy beach. The waves rushed over her feet as her feet sank into the sands. The beaches of Miami were beautiful and coupled with his voice running though her ears it was amazing.

She was extremely lucky to be there. Her mother had agreed this trip just for the two of them. Mother and daughter holiday. On top of that she had given her a ticket to see Troy Bolton – in Miami – in two days.

A warmth surged in her heart an almost giddy feeling raced though her veins, her fingers, toes – no her whole body was tingling. She had the almost uncontrollable urge to grin and dance. She was going to see him.

Him – the superstar sensation, the most gorgeous, hottest popstar of the moment. His voice gave her goosebumps. She loved him and she hoped if she ever meet him she would not go starry eyed and starstruck but be down to earth and calm.

Troy Bolton. He was her star. She didn't know how true that was going to be.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**You're My Star**

**Chapter Two**

He saw her down the beach, the beach – the white sanded beach – that he had his beach house on. The beach he would go for a morning run on every morning.

She had a white tank, frayed light washed blue jeans unhemmed that ends trailing in the water and a pair of white sandals dangled in her hand.

Her sunglasses where perched on her beautiful brown locks which flowed free in the wind.

She walked so peacefully, serene and calm. The world, the wind and the waves just passing her by. He felt like he'd just been hit in the heart with a hammer. His heart was pounding, his eyes stuck on her and his palms clammy – she was beautiful.

He didn't believe in love at first sight but know he did. With not even a glance she had left a print on his heart.

He hadn't been looking for anyone, he didn't have time to date. But he wanted her.

"Mr Bolton over here!"

Just like the spell was broken. As the shouts shook the girl from her thoughts just in time to see Troy's eyes fall from her and turn to his house.

She gasped, she was staying next door to Troy Bolton and if she wasn't mistaken he had been staring at her.

She smiled and ran into her beach house to tell her mother.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**You're My Star**

**Chapter Three**

"Hi," whispered a voice.

Gabriella looked up and dropped her book in shock as she saw a shirtless Troy Bolton looking at her from his balcony.

"I take it you know who I am?" he asked, with a grimace.

She nodded. "Where you staring at me yesterday?"

"Yes I was," he answered. "I'm not going to sugar coat it or anything. I'm being completely honest here I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'd love to take you out."

"I'll let you know," she smiled, standing up.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

"You know where I am and I'll see you soon," she smiled.

Tiredness pricked in her eyes. She'd been up most of the night waiting for today. Today she was going to see Troy Bolton. She had spent the last couple of the days with Troy getting to know the guy, but seeing him in his natural environment was going to be weird.

Troy sat and waited for this Gabriella Montez – who he suspected was Gabriella his beach neighbour – to show up, for an hour. Then he had to go, he was tired and she lived next to him.

When he got home, she was asleep on her balcony. He smirked from his bedroom window, opened his balcony door and slammed it behind him making Gabriella jerk awake and full on her sun lounger. Then Troy saw it the tears stains on her cheeks, the redness and puffiness of her eyes and there was just something about her body language that screamed sad or depressed. However as he noticed these things he was also laughing at her reaction.

"Not funny," answered Gabriella.

"Sorry," answered Troy, smiling.

"No your not but thanks anyway," answered Gabriella.

"So you wouldn't happened to be the Gabriella Montez that didn't show up at my concert and backstage would you?" asked Troy.

"Yeah sorry," answered Gabriella.

"It's ok no harm no foul. What happened?" asked Troy.

"I meant to come I really did. But mum got called away on business we had a massive argument. I got upset, threw my phone down on the beach and fell asleep," explained Gabriella.

"It's ok you already meet me and I already sang for you," smiled Troy. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," called Gabriella, as Troy disappeared.

She sank down onto the sun lounger and picked up her kindle ready to read until Troy reappeared.

"Gabriella!" called Troy.

She looked up and looked over to his balcony but couldn't see him.

"Down here!" he shouted.

She got up and went to the edge of her balcony. She saw Troy stood on the sand under her balcony her phone in his hand.

"Missing something?" asked Troy, holding up the phone.

She laughed.

"You gonna let me in?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded and raced down to the glass door that stopped Troy from entering the house. Then they headed back up to the balcony.

"So why did you get into the business?" asked Gabriella, as they sat down.

And Troy spent the rest of the night telling Gabriella what inspired him to be a singer. And the night ended with them cuddled up, Gabriella's head on Troy's shoulder with Troy's arm around her, asleep under the stars.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**You're My Star**

**Chapter Four**

"So it's your last day?" asked Troy, as they walked hand in hand down the secluded beach.

"Yeah we leave for the airport in three hours," sighed Gabriella.

"Well before I forget to say it I have had a truly magnificent week with you," smiled Troy. "So what do you want to do for the last hours?"

"I have to pack," answered Gabriella.

"Mind if I join you, sit on your balcony or something and chat?" asked Troy.

Gabriella shook her head and an hour later packing hadn't even started.

"Mi hija you need to pack," hollered her mum.

"How does she know?" asked Troy.

"I am mum. Hi Troy," said Mrs Montez, as she walked past the door.

"Hi Mrs Montez," laughed Troy.

Gabriella sighed and got up to begin packing throwing everything into her suitcase.

"Nothing will fit in if you do it like that," laughed Troy, getting up to straighten everything out.

When he got to Gabriella, he found tear tracks on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This week has been amazing. I mean I got to meet you, you called me beautiful, you gave me the time of day. You became my friend I just don't want it to end," whispered Gabriella.

"It won't," answered Troy. "You have my number anything happens you call me anytime of day or night. I know how unhealthy it can feel to keep feelings bottled up inside of you. Sometimes you just have to let them go."

Gabriella nodded and sniffed and in response Troy pulled her to him, encasing her in his arms as she broke down.

"I promise you, you'll see me again sometime," he whispered.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**You're My Star**

**Chapter Five**

Five years later and Gabriella was twenty two, fresh out of college and slogging away in a café in New York City. Her journalism degree no use to her in this small part of Brooklyn.

Five years since she had seen and heard from Troy Bolton – who was now an international superstar. Sure they had texted and called during her senior year but then Gabriella went away to Australia with her mum for three weeks and when she came back Troy's number had been changed and she never heard from him again.

So why he was sat in this café, in a hoddie and out of sight she didn't know but she was going to find out.

"Hey can I take your order?" she asked.

"Just a coffee two please," he muttered.

"Right away," smiled Gabriela, heading over to the coffee machine.

Within minutes she was back at the table.

"If you don't mind me asking are you ok?" asked Gabriella. "You look a bit down."

"Montez! Get back to work I don't pay you to frolic with customers!" shouted her boss.

"Montez," whispered the boy.

"Hi Troy," she whispered, before walking off.

Twenty minutes later he had gone but left money on the table and his number. She smiled slipped the number into her pocket and cleaned the table before heading to finish her shift.

She looked at the number when she got home, she sat and stared at it until she had it memorized but she didn't call it for over a month and when she did the number had been disconnected. She had lost her connection with him again.

It was her second chance with him – she didn't think she would get another chance but of course sometimes life sends you a lot of shots.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**You're My Star**

**Chapter Six**

There she was just walking down the street. Five months since he had seen she in that deary coffee shop – five whole months. Now there she was just walking meters in foot of him. Taking, of course, no notice what so ever to her surroundings. Not until she walked snap bang into him.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," she muttered, bending down to pick up her groceries.

"It was my fault," he said. "I stopped in the middle of the pavement. Sorry."

"Well I wasn't looking where I was going at all," answered Gabriella. "So sorry again."

Then she looked up.

"Hey Brie," he smiled.

Her mouth dropped open and uneligible sounds stuttered out of her mouth.

"I'm not that good looking," he said.

She playful smacked his arm. "Hi Troy," she smiled.

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes grinning like idiots.

"I fell like I'm just found my long lost something or other," he said.

"Friend?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"OH MY GOD IT'S TROY BOLTON!" shouted someone.

"RUN!" shouted Troy, grabbing her hand.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" she shouted.

Within in minutes they had lost the rampage of screaming girls when the zig zagged down a street and then down another and turned sharply right.

"Do you even know where you are?" asked Gabriella, her chest heaving and her breath coming out in pants. "I haven't ran that fast since high school."

"I have a street name and I will phone my driver," answered Troy.

"So why were you on the street by yourself?" asked Gabriella.

"I like to forget," answered Troy. "But I can't I wanted to be normal. It's my dad off I'm home for a little while so I snuck out."

"Hey Jerry um can you come pick me up I got caught but I lost them," said Troy. Before he reeled off an address.

"So I should go," said Gabriella.

"No you can't," said Troy.

"Well if you give me your direct number and don't disconnect it after a month then I'll try and keep in touch," said Gabriella. "But I have a job."

"At the coffee shop with the bitchy boss?" asked Troy.

"It pays the bills," answered Gabriella.

"You know I looked you up after I saw you at the coffee shop. I need a writer for my website," said Troy. "Someone to do a blog during and after my shows. Interviews with questions and answers sessions from twitter and facebook and fan mail to post of my website. Someone who can write back to fans as well."

"Troy I," said Gabriella.

"Please," said Troy.

"I'll think about it," said Gabriella.

"Thing is I go on tour next week," said Troy. "So I need to know today because you have to go though checks and meet the team."

"Thought you said you looked me up?" asked Gabriella.

"Ok so you don't need to go though checks. Well security checks you do I didn't delve too far into anything cuz it felt like intruding but I know the basics," said Troy. "But I think my manager might of done the background security checks."

"So you want to hire me?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," answered Troy.

"Doesn't someone have to approve that?" asked Gabriella.  
"Yeah me I'm phoning my manager," answered Troy.

"But I haven't said I'll do it," said Gabriella.

A black car pulled up.

"Hey Jerry. This is Gabriella childhood friend," said Troy, tugging her into the car with him as he phoned his manager.

"But I have a job," said Gabriella.

"Hey Tommy no questions I found a writer. Remember Gabriella I had you search for?" asked Troy. "Yeah her I hired her. We'll be back at mine in twenty."

Then he hung up.

"Welcome back to my world Brie," he smiled.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
